


Make Up

by cuddlypillow



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Makeup Sex, Overwatch Retribution, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Retribution, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlypillow/pseuds/cuddlypillow
Summary: Jesse is mad on Gabe for changing the plan in Venice. But somehow they have to make up because Jesse can't stand the silence between himself and his boyfriend.





	Make Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for coming around.  
> After playing the event for the first time I just needed some (steamy) make up for those two idiots.  
> It's actually my first time writing smut in English and publishing it! 
> 
> Thanks to pandaskywalker for being such a nice beta <3

Jesse McCree sat on the small bed of his dorm. He was staring into the night sky through his window while lots of things crossed his mind. With a sigh he fell back first onto his bed, stretching his limbs. Again memories of the mission two weeks ago came into his mind.

“Well, looks like we’re going with plan B!” Gabe growled, his brown eyes shimmering dangerously and staring right into Jesse’s own. His expression said 'I'm your commander, don't question me'. McCree just turned around, not able to look further at his boyfriend. 

 

‘He’s such a dickhead’, Jesse thought, rubbing his eyes. Since the interrogation of Blackwatch, he hadn’t spoken to Moira or Genji. Most notably he hadn’t seen Gabriel at all and it made his heart ache terribly.

It hurt to see Gabriel on the other side of the one-way mirror while he was questioned by the other leaders of Overwatch. Jack had been so mad. Jack was still mad.  
Jesse had tried to talk to him once more in private but the commander had turned him down. The UN was furious and Jack had his hand full with negotiating between them, Overwatch and the news.  
Blackwatch was no longer a secret to the public. And people demanded answers.  
Overwatch feared that the current situation would benefit to Talon. Antonio Bartalotti might be dead but it would only be a question of time until someone else would take his place.  
Overwatch and Blackwatch had to be cautious.

The panel next to his dorm door beeped once, waking him from his thoughts and reminding him that it was dinner time.  
Jesse yawned and got up and slipped his hat on that was resting on the bedpost. 

\---

He arrived late to the dining hall. Only a few agents and worker where left, sitting distributed in the mass hall and eating their meal.  
The Blackwatch commander was nowhere to be seen at. Just like the last few days. Jesse had tried to ignore it before but sooner or later it just had to bug him.  
He queued with two other Blackwatch agents at the food counter. Jesse dipped his hat at the lady giving him a plate with a few slices of pizza. Overwatch did have a nice service for their agents. The gunslinger looked around the hall once more, then took a seat next to a young, ginger haired woman.

“Jesse.” She greeted him with a wave of her pizza slice. “Hello Vici.” he smiled.  
“What’s up?” Victoria stuffed a cheese-filled piece of pizza crust into her mouth.  
“Not much since we’re grounded after that mission…”  
She nodded knowing. “It was a mess. We can’t change that anymore. It was our commander’s fault for changing the plan, don’t feel guilty.”  
“No! I should have…” his voice arose but then Jesse sighted; this was not the right place to exclaim his anger. “Look, I was there. I saw him raisin’ the gun, before he pulled the trigger. I… Maybe if I had said something he would have stopped. We had a conversation before our mission. I was ready to put a bullet into Antonio’s head back then. But Gabe convinced me not to. We worked on all the details of our plan. And the he pulls this shit off…”  
Victoria sympathetically put a hand on his shoulder.  
“I know, Jesse. The whole city drowned in chaos. There were so many Talon troops and I was afraid you guys wouldn’t make it into my evac ship.”  
“No, you did a good job, Vic. You’re a great pilot.” She blushed a bit and distracted herself by pulling the olives from her pizza. 

“I didn’t have a chance to talk to commander Reyes yet.” Victoria tried to avert from herself.  
“Same for ma’self.” Jesse chewed on his last piece of pizza. “Seems to avoiding me.”  
“No, I think he’s avoiding everyone. I asked a few others and apparently he’s either in his dorm or in the training rooms. And if someone tries to speak to him he just leaves. To be honest, it makes me sad. I think he doesn’t want to involve anyone else with his problems he currently has with the higher-ups. Though I thought that he would at least talk to his boyfriend?”  
To that, McCree can only shake his head. “Nah, didn’t see him in two weeks now.”  
“You guys are stupid.” Victoria stood up, taking the tray with her empty dishes.  
“If he doesn’t come to you, you should make the first step, you dickheads. Go and make up already.” She winked at him. “See you at the shooting range tomorrow?”  
“Geez, Vici. You’re probably right. I’ll look for him. And yes, you can bet on that. Thanks for ya company.” Jesse winked back at her before she gave him a slight smile and went away.

The gunslinger sat there a few more minutes before he decided that yes, overthinking any longer would only cause more trouble, so he quickly brought his dishes back and went straight to the Blackwatch commander’s room.  
Jesse knocked a few times but didn’t get a response.  
‘Maybe he’s pretending he’s not there’, he thought and put the code for the lock in, that Gabriel had told him when they’d started dating. But there was no Gabriel Reyes to be found.  
So Jesse spun around on his heels and went for the training rooms.  
He entered through the changing room, taking a glance into the shooting range but it was empty as well. The last room was the big training room itself. It was separated into cubes with different training possibilities and Jesse had to walk around, looking into each one. 

Of course they were all empty, because no one trained after dinner anymore. But there was a sound beside his spurs and when he followed it, he realized he missed one cube. And there he was. While his back was turned towards Jesse, Gabriel Reyes pushed the weights of a training tool. Jesse stopped at the cube’s entrance, watching his boyfriend.  
Watched how Gabriel’s muscles worked under his tight sports shirt, how beads of sweat runned down his sun kissed neck and arms, his shirt already darkening from sweat. 

He watched him a while, totally caught in the view and flinched when Gabriel stopped lifting and raised his raspy voice. “How long do you plan to stand there, Jesse?”  
“How’d ya figured out it’s me?”  
“I could hear your spurs all around the training room.” The commander continued his training.  
“What do you want?”  
So cold, Jesse thought. He took a few steps so he would stand in front of his partner, now able to look him in the face.  
“Talk to you. Haven’t seen you in a while.” He swallowed the ‘sweetheart’ he actually wanted to say. He figured there would be another time for nicknames as Gabriel already looked annoyed. Vici had called them dickheads… She wasn’t wrong...

“It’s better that way.” Gabe grunted. “I don’t want to fight with you.”  
“So we just sweep everything under the rug? Or just never talk again?” Jesse didn’t know if he should feel sad or angry. Gabriel got up from the training tool, stood only a few inches apart from Jesse and stared into his eyes. Than he shook his head and tried to turn around but Jesse held onto his shoulder and forcefully turned him around again.  
“Don’t you dare to walk away now.”  
“I’m your commander, you don’t have to tell me anything.” So cold. Jesse could feel his heart crack a bit. It took him all his will to not tear up.  
“You might be my commander. But you’re also my boyfriend. I don’t wanna talk to commander Reyes. I wanna talk to Gabe.” He urged. “Please.”  
He saw Gabe’s face soften for a moment, but then he tensed up again. “I’m not sure I can.”  
“Why? Damn Gabe, I can’t see inside you. That’s why we need to talk. What is bothering you so much that you don’t even want talk to me?” Jesse didn’t give up. He was through a lot with Gabriel, the other one was there for him in hard times and now Jesse was there for him.  
Gabe seemed to think the same because his expression changed from angry and annoyed to weariness.  
He put his own hand over Jesse’s on his shoulder and squeezed it.  
“Not here… I’ll take a shower. Meet me in my room in 20 minutes?”  
Jesse nodded in agreement. “Of course.”  
Gabriel left the cube and headed to the shower room, leaving a puzzled Jesse behind. 

 

\---

Jesse was at Gabriel’s room before him. So he let himself in, took his boots off at the entrance and settled down on the tiny couch Gabriel had in his room. It was one of the old ones that used to stand in one of the Overwatch lobbies.  
In front of the couch stood a little coffee table with a remote for the TV every dorm had and a framed picture. It was an old photo showing the old Overwatch team.  
Before Jesse could reminisce, the door opened and Gabriel entered.  
“Figured you’re already here.” he said and sat next to him. Jesse suppressed the wish to scootch over and close the little distance between both of them.

“You’re smelling nice. Good shower?” Jesse noted.  
“Yes. Did you come for small talk?”  
“No, I- I mean, yes, if you want to. But I mostly want to know why you’ve been avoiding me and the rest of the team.”  
Gabriel took a deep breath.  
“Straightforward: Jack thinks about degrading me and taking my status as Blackwatch’s leader. I owe Gérard and Ana that he didn’t do that right away. And I can understand where this is coming from. If I’d be in Jack’s place, I’d probably think the same. I mean, now the UN watches our backs even closer. That’s my fault. Neither did I listen to him or you. And you know even if I’m your commander, I value your opinion.”  
“Then can I finally voice it? I’ve had enough time thinking about what happened, too.”  
Gabe nodded. “I think I owe you that. I avoided you and I am sorry for that.”  
Finally, Jesse thought.  
“I’m glad you value my opinion and that you came to the conclusion, that you made a mistake in Venice. Yes, it was a big one, regarding all the mess attached to our asses right now. But I can’t blame you for shooting him. Remember when you told me to calm down in the shooting range? Told me that we have another plan? I was ready to execute this and not a stupid plan B!” 

He felt his voice getting louder and stopped talking for a second to reorganize his thoughts.  
Gabe offered him his hand across the couch. An offer for reconciliation and Jesse gladly took it, knowing it would calm both of them down. Gabriel’s hand felt warm and heavy in his own. Jesse felt desperate for more touches, he had been starved for two weeks. But he knew they had to have this conversation. Gabriel advised him to talk further. 

“I was so angry. We could have lost our lives there. I could have lost you. We can be glad that we had such a dynamic and good team.” Gabriel nodded in agreement.  
“You should have thought about the consequences. Now we have to bear with them.  
I was so so mad and disappointed back then and when we returned. I still don’t understand how you could lost your control in Venice. Now I’m just afraid that you will have to leave Black- and Overwatch. Or that you might even end up in prison because who else knows what the UN might pull of in the future.”

The whole time Gabriel had held eye contact with Jesse. When he was done talking, he dragged the other one across the sofa by his hand and pulled him in a hug.  
Jesse sighed and returned the hug; glad that Gabriel was finally back in his arms.  
“I am sorry. I don’t know what came over me.” the older one said. “I know my actions will have consequences and I will stand up front for my mistakes. And I am sorry for avoiding you. I just didn’t want to fight with you. I know how angry you were with me. It’s been a while since you screamed like that because of me.”  
At least in this context, Jesse thought. Gabriel nosed along Jesse’s neck, knowing it was one of his weak spots. “Will you forgive me, cariño?”  
Jesse brought a little distance between them so he could look into Gabe’s brown eyes.  
“I won’t let you fight against our enemies on your own, Gabe. I’m unhappy with the situation. I still don’t understand, but we’ll make it work, somehow. I love you, no matter what.”

Gabriel’s expression turned soft. His right hand slid from Jesse’s lower back to his neck and he pulled the younger man closer. “I love you too. I’m sorry for making you worry.”  
He closed the little gap between their lips and Jesse leaned into the touch, finally relaxing in Gabriel’s arms.  
They spent a few minutes exchanging sweet and innocent kisses which made Jesse chuckle.  
“I think I forgot how gentle you can be.” He said which seemed to be the others cue to deepen the kiss; licking on Jesse’s bottom lip, asking for permission to charm Jesse’s tongue with his own while he pulled him even closer on his lap.

He cradled Jesse in his arms and shifted them on the sofa until he was on top of the gunslinger, one of his thighs pressing between Jesse’s and up against his already half-hard dick.  
“Someone is getting excited, I see.” Gabe teased.  
“Oh shut it, Gabe. Ya know damn well that it’s been a while.” Jesse pulled him into another sloppy kiss while grinding up against Gabe’s leg.  
“Don’t they say havin’ make-up sex is the best?” Jesse slid his hand through Gabe’s freshly washed, short hair. Gabe hummed appreciatively.

The Blackwatch commander started to open the buttons of Jesse’s shirt, peppering every part of skin that was visible with butterfly light kisses and moved lower and lower until he arrived at his jeans where he impatiently opened the fly and pawed the tenting material of Jesse’s underwear.  
Slowly he dragged the jeans and underwear down, revealing Jesse’s excited dick. Gabe didn’t waste any time and started to mouth along the length, gently sliding his tongue up and down.  
Jesse propped up on his elbows to have a better look. He loved when Gabe used his mouth on him. He was not only a great kisser but he knew how to put his mouth to work.  
Painfully slow, Gabriel took inch by inch of Jesse inside his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and increasing the pressure of his tongue against the underside of Jesse’s cock.  
“You always know how to make me crazy.” Jesse said, tilting his head back with a moan when Gabe swirled his tongue around his glans.  
“Of course I do.” Gabe hummed. It was obvious that he wanted to make up for those two weeks of ignorance. He knew how desperate Jesse could be for his touches and Gabe had never complained about that after they got to be a couple. He secretly enjoyed to just cuddle with Jesse all night when the younger one couldn’t sleep and would slip into his dorm and bed at some nights.  
Both knew, that sex wouldn’t solve their future problems with the UN and Talon.  
But for now, it was a nice distraction. 

 

\---

“Been missin’ you. Missed this.” Jesse said nudging his head between Gabe’s neck and shoulder while he carried the younger one bridestyle from the couch over to his bed in the corner of the room. “I wanna make love to you.” he whispered into Gabe’s ear and could see goosebumps forming on his neck.  
“Let me?” Jesse asked and a smile appeared on his face when Gabe hummed positively.  
Together they sat on the slim mattress. Jesse shoved the still open shirt from his shoulders and pushed his partner with his back first to the bed. While he was already naked, his trousers and underwear left on the sofa before, Gabe was still fully clothed.  
Jesse helped him get rid of them, then crawled on top of Gabriel. They shared another kiss, their tongues meeting and parting in Gabe’s mouth, their hands touching each other all over.  
“I want you, Jesse.” Gabriel panted. He handed Jesse a bottle of lube from his nightstand. “I’m here, Gabe.”

Gabriel felt content with Jesse being on top, sometimes he loved to give up and hand him his control. He knew he could trust him and once more he felt an ache in his chest when he thought back to his actions in Venice. About Jesse screaming at him.  
“Shh, Gabe. Relaxe. Stop thinking.” Jesse soothed when he saw Gabe’s pensive face.  
“Close your eye and relax. I’m here for ya.” And Gabe did as he was told. 

Jesse’s warm body on him was a nice contrast to the cold sheets beneath him. He felt Jesse shift and slip between his thighs like Gabe had done it a few moments ago on the sofa.  
He could feel Jesse’s warm hands lightly trace a path from Gabe’s chest down his abs and through the trimmed hairs in his lap. There were a few up and down strokes on his dick that already aligned with his hips, waiting for attention.  
But Jesse moved further, lightly scratching Gabe’s thighs with his nails.  
Then his hands were gone and instead he could hear the cap of the lube opening. Excited, he tried to guess what Jesse would do next, as he kept his eyes still shut and had to rely on his left senses.  
He took a sharp breath when a cold and slick finger surprisingly touched his entrance. It took all his will not to open his eyes. Jesse chuckled.  
“Sorry, didn’t wanna startle you. You’re okay?”  
“Yes, keep going.” Gabriel answered and could feel the finger rubbing little circles and then carefully pushing in. A little moan escaped him when Jesse started to move his finger, slowly pushing in and out, soon twisting and stretching him with a second finger.  
Gabe’s hands found the sheets under him and he kept clutching them, trying to get a hold when Jesse’s finger found that magic spot inside him. A few more moans escaped him. 

“Yeah, like that.” He could feel his dick dripping precum on his stomach.  
“Jesse.” he groaned. Jesse rubbed one more time against Gabe’s sweet spot and removed his fingers.  
“What do you want, darling?” Gabe heard the amusement in his voice. The other one knew exactly what he wanted but loved to tease.  
“I want to feel you inside me. Your hands on my dick. Want to kiss you more. Do it.”  
Jesse moaned hearing those words and obliqued his lovers wish.  
Gabe felt his left leg being raised and put on Jesse’s shoulder. Again the sound of the lube’s cap. “Open your eyes.” Jesse commanded and Gabe did. 

Jesse was hunched over and between his legs, Gabes leg on his shoulder he slid closer until his slicked up dick touched Gabes entrance. He rubbed his head a few times over it before entering slowly. His was was tinted bright red and in concentration he bit his bottom lip. Gabe gasped and thought about how hot his lover looked.  
Jesse caught him staring and locked eyes with him, while he pushed further in and then out again. “Still okay?”  
“Ye- yes, keep going. I love you.” Gabe’s voice rumbled.  
Jesse chuckled again. He only broke their eye contact to place a few small kisses on Gabe’s thigh that rested on his shoulders.  
“I love you too.” Jesse answered, making Gabriel’s heart beat faster. 

When Gabe got used to the stretch he hadn’t felt in a long time, Jesse moved faster. He let the leg fall from his shoulder and instead grabbed Gabe by his hips. Gabriel’s hand found his own hard cock and moved with the same speed that Jesse was slamming into his tight heat.  
The room was filled with their huffed breaths and moans. Usually Jesse was pretty talkative but whenever Gabe let him be on top he got quiet. 

Quickly, Jesse’s movements became more faster and erratic. “I. Am close.” He moaned.  
“Me too, Jesse.”  
They both seemed to be surprised when Jesse suddenly came. He completely froze in place, another loud moan left his mouth and Gabriel wanted to imprint the image that Jesse presented him in his memory.  
The red, exhausted face, his messy hair sticking to his sweaty forehead. Jesse being slightly slumped above him, mouth agape, eyes crossed in agony while coming.  
Gabe felt his heart race in his chest, his blood notably rushing in his ears and when Jesse came down from his eye and moved a bit to sit straight again, Gabe felt his own orgasm rushing.

Now it was time for Jesse to stare. He was slowly coming down from his high and a bright smile formed on his face when he felt his lover clenching on final time.  
Gabe made a mess by coming on his belly and chest but Jesse didn’t care. He carefully pulled out and let himself fall on top of his lover, hugging him once more. They shared another lazy kiss.  
“I really needed that.” Jesse confessed and Gabriel agreed.  
“I’d love to stay with you like this, but I wouldn’t mind taking another shower now.”  
“I’m coming with you.”  
Gabe wiped Jesse’s sweaty hair from his forehead, took his face in his hands and looked him deeply in the eyes.  
“One last time, okay? I am sorry. We will make it work and I will listen to you more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](http://cuddlypillow.tumblr.com/)


End file.
